


OTP Ice-Skating

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, but mostly attempted overly done fluff, lawstein - Freeform, sass and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla decide to go ice-skating because once Carmilla said that she had never been ice-skating in over 300 years of life Danny couldn't let her go a second longer without experiencing it at least once</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP Ice-Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlonethatalsowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/gifts).



> This is a gift for Carmilla Secret Santa for @thecarlonethatalsowrites. It kind of sucks because I haven't been ice-skating and it's sort of short because I don't have a lot of experience doing it. (Please leave Kudos or Comments because it's appreciated and helps with the whole 'me wanting to publish here more thing)

“I just cannot believe that you have lived over 300 years and have never been ice-skating.”

“Listen Xena, I have had many more important things to do than freeze my ass off in the winters of Austria.”

“Come on Carm, I promise you will love it, and if you don’t I’ll make it worth your while after-words.”

Carmilla smiled and laughed at Danny, “Yeah and if I love it Danny, what about then?”

“Well I’ll still make it worth your while.”

“Then strap your ice-skates on and let’s get this over with.”

Danny pulled her coat on and threw Carmilla’s at her. 

“You better bundle up I know how cold you always are.”

“Xena, I am a centuries old vampire and I don’t get cold.” Carmilla said defensively 

“Well then make it appear like you’re a normal person, and put the coat on.”

“Ugh fine, but I’m not gonna wear that one that makes me look like a marshmallow.”

Carmilla grabbed the thin coat off the hook in the back door and grabbed the skates Danny got her for Christmas. She grabbed the taller girls hand and walked out the door and towards the frozen lake. 

“Carm, are you sure you’re okay? You can’t tell me fang-face is afraid of going ice-skating?”

“I’m not afraid Danny!” Carmilla yelled up at her.

“Carm you’re such a liar, what’s going on?”

“Fine Danny I didn’t want to ruin our special night, but today is the night I died okay?”

“Shit what? Why didn’t you tell me Carm? You’re my girlfriend you’re supposed to tell me these things. Do you wanna go do something back in the dorm? We could drink and--- and well whatever you wanted to do tonight. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything Carm.”

“Xena, settle down okay? Jesus you’re acting like…” Carmilla coughed slightly and continued “Whatever you wanna do is fine with me.”

“I want you to put your skates on and take my hand and we’ll skate for a while and then we’ll go inside and watch whatever you want to on Netflix, okay?”

Carmilla looked up at Danny and took a step out on the ice. Danny stepped out after her laughing.

“What are you laughing at Lawrence?”

“You look so funny Carm, you’re knees are locked and your jaw is clenched and you just look so scared-“

“I am not scared Danny! It is ice, it shouldn’t be under my feet and calm about it. I’m not as graceful as you, Miss ‘long jump cross country Summer Society’.”

“I will glide over there and push you in that snowbank Carmilla Karnstein.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” 

Danny skated over to Carmilla and took her hand, skating over the frozen lake together Carmilla looked up at Danny with loving eyes. Danny then pushed Carmilla in the snow and laughed. She got up and 

“Hey Xena?”

“Yes my fang-face?”

“Can we go sit on the bench over there for a while? I'm now cold you jerk-wad.”

Danny took both of Carmilla’s hands and spun around once more and skated towards the bench. She let Carmilla go and almost fell into the bench stopping short when her skates hit the snow.

“Ow, what the shit Danny?”

Danny laughed and stopped at the snow and jumped towards the bench. 

“I thought cats always landed on their feet Carm?”

Carmilla grabbed Danny and kissed her.

“Damn I love you so much.”

“Yeah Xena, I know I’m amazing.”

Danny sighed and took off her skates, and handed the other pair to Carmilla.

“Come on, let’s go back in and we can watch some cheesy movie or something.”

“Danny?”

“Yeah Carm?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
